A Vixen and her container
by Anduil
Summary: The Lust of the Kyuubi towards her Prison NarutoxFemKyuubi


AN: My second story, I hope you like it as you liked my first. I was honestly surprised, I thought I had done a bad job and would receive just a bit positive review while the rest would consist of flames, though I was pleased to see that my story warranted no flames.

Then I apologize about the dictionary part that appeared somehow at the end I don't know how it appeared there but I removed it as soon as I received word about it.

So, have fun and enjoy the story.

Naruto sighed, he had just failed the second time at retrieving Sasuke, but for some reason he didn't care 'I mean if that bastards wants to be molested by a 50 year old pedophile than he can for all I care.' Naruto thought angrily. Another thing that bothered him was the gap of strength between him and Sasuke, it was incredible, but no doubt he was still as weak as he was because of his teachers. Everyone that taught him was a pervert, not only that Kakashi didn't even teach him once thing safe for Tree Walking and Jiraiya was constantly distracted by beautiful woman or peeping.

He could have left him a scroll with a Jutsu and he would have learned it himself, but no Jiraiya only wanted to train him under his observation, but even then he spent ninety percent of the time peeping the rest of the time was spent on either refining his nearly non existent skill in Taijutsu or trying to draw on more of Kyuubi's chakra but Jiraiya abandoned that too after he nearly killed him with four-tails.

That was another concern how could he learn to control the four-tailed stated when he was forbidden from using it still he swore he would never draw on Kyuubi's Chakra again, as he apparently hurt Sakura on when fighting Orochimaru or so he guessed as no one would tell him 'Stupid people understanding absolutely nothing' Naruto narrowed his eyes and prepared himself a tea to calm his nerves.

While Naruto was calmly drinking his tea Kyuubi sat behind her cage.

She controlled him in the fight against Orochimaru, because she wanted to kill the guy who reeked of Snakes, but they wouldn't grant her that pleasure. Then that Pink haired bitch had to interrupt her, she hated the girl for having Naruto's attention, but doing nothing to deserve it.

The only thing that banshee did was hurt her container '_**That girl has no idea how many concussions or burst eardrums I had to heal.**_' Kyuubi thought angry, that was the reason she had hit the girl with the Chakra Tail, since she didn't want her to touch and or hurt her container, besides that personal revenge was another motive. So she could honestly say she loved, Uzumaki Naruto, her container and prison.

Still that girl was too emotional for a Ninja; she immediately became completely hysterical just because she was using his body to trash that Snake man.

Then Yamato had to suppress her in a similar manner a Sharingan user could, provided they had enough skill and how she detested the Sharingan, she loathed not being in control of her actions.

Then it saddened her that Naruto promised he didn't want to use her Chakra anymore, even though learning to control it was the best thing he learned.

Of course the toxicity that followed using more of her chakra was a downside, still it could easily be fixed, as he just had to mate with her '_**But even if he knew I was a girl he wouldn't fuck me, because **_

_**of all those prejudiced stories about me**_.' Kyuubi thought to herself and formulated a plan that might work.

Naruto yawned as he undressed himself laying the green crystal necklace of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, on his nightstand. He pulled his blanket over him before he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he found himself in the all too familiar sewer that held the Kyuubi. He walked towards the red glowing that marked the way towards the cage and once he found himself in front of it he shouted "What do you want fur ball?"

But the only respond he received was a dark chuckle as the red Chakra of Kyuubi flooded the gate of the Cage. Suddenly the cage burst open and Naruto could only think 'Oh shit' before he was flooded out of his mindscape.

Naruto panicked, if the Kyuubi was free then Konoha and everything else was doomed. Then the seal on his stomach began glowing in a deep red, then in a flash of white that was blinding him, something appeared in his room.

As he opened his eyes to see what potentially happened to his room, he found himself staring at a red haired beauty with pale skin in a blue kimono that did nothing to hide her bigger than average bust. A blush crept upon Naruto's face as he stared at the woman, until his gaze fell upon the two fox ears on her head and the nine tails swaying behind her. The color drained from his face, the Kyuubi no Youko a bloodthirsty demon that he was taught to hate from the beginning of his live, was a woman albeit a hot woman.

Kyuubi let her Kimono drop revealing luscious D- bordering E-Cup breast and her bare from pubic hair vagina, truly a sight to behold. She walked towards the shocked blond haired boy, all the while seductively swaying her hips. She trailed, with one of her tails, along his well toned chest, while asking as innocent as she could „Why don't you touch my breast Naruto-kun? Am I unattractive?"

Still shocked by this development he only registered the Kyuubi boldly grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her well formed breast.

Naruto was by no means oblivious to the opposite sex, because he was forced, as punishment, during the time Jiraiya recuperated from his near death, to write an Icha Icha Book and he still claimed Jiraiya was jealous that his book was better than the Toad Hermit's, as his book immediately forced Icha Icha Paradise from place one of the most bought books. Inside Naruto raged a battle, between his mind, which told him that this was a bloodthirsty beast and he had to get away, while his body told him to ravage this incredible sexy woman. In the end his body won and he pulled Kyuubi into a deep and passionate kiss, while kneading her breasts.

Kyuubi moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss, while her pussy became dripping wet screaming at her for release.

Naruto continued teasing Kyuubi, by alternating between sucking each nipple and kneading her breast, enjoying the lust filled moans of the Vixen.

Suddenly Kyuubi pressed him onto his bed while shoving her crotch into his face and Naruto began licking her neither regions. She moaned as he expertly teased her clit, shoving his tongue deep into her folds, loving how his tongue caressed her inner walls. Then the so desired release came "I'm cumming, Naruto-kun!" she shouted as her pussy released her juices onto Naruto, who was lapping them with great vigor up.

Kyuubi then got off him and freed his member, by pulling his frog motive boxers off.

Kyuubi licked her lips "My, what a big boy you are. "She purred and clashed his cock between her two breasts, stimulating his cock by rubbing it between her breasts. She looked at his face seeing, his pleasure glazed eyes and hearing his pleasure filled moans"You like being titty fucked by the big bad Kyuubi, don't you?" she asked and increased her pace"Cum, for me Naruto-kun!" she then began licking the tip of his shaft increasing the pleasure the blond haired boy would receive.

The pleasure he felt was wonderful he couldn't think straight much less form coherent words, since as his climax came close "Hgnnn"he grunted as strands of his baby making juice sprayed onto the Kyuubi's face.

Kyuubi licked some of the white goo from her finger "You certainly came a lot Naruto-kun." she purred seductively and it had the desired effect. Naruto subconsciously drew on Kyuubi's chakra bringing his more animalistic side out. He pinned Kyuubi to the bed giving her a deep kiss entering her mouth with his tongue as his cock plunged deep into her folds, making her moan into his mouth.

He kneaded her breast while fucking her, enjoying the pleasure filled cries of the Vixen.

"Ohh faster Naruto-kun faster!"She demanded between moans of pleasure all the while wondering how one person could produce so much pleasure.

Naruto sped his pace up plunging faster into her pussy, while licking her sensitive nipples. Both Naruto and Kyuubi immersed in the pleasure they were feeling. Until they neared their climax and both let out cries of pleasure as Kyuubi's pussy juices spilled onto Naruto's penis and Naruto shot his sperm deep into her.

Both exhausted from their pleasure making, fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke sweating up he noticed everything was completely normal 'What a relief I just dreamed the Kyuubi escaped' He thought happily

So it was all just a dream…

Kyuubi smirked in her cage as a small seal of a fox with nine-tails appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

Or was it?


End file.
